Gorgeous George
by forensicsfan
Summary: In response to a challenge...a cat, a kiss, and a bus driver named Fred. NS


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but coffee with George and Jorja would be nice.

**Author's Note:** This is completely random and started out as a response to my own challenge, but then morphed into...well this. So if it's cheesy or a little odd...deal with it because that's just the mood I've been in lately. In any case...I hope you have fun reading it.

I'm dedicating this to the following people just because I love the Snickery fluff they write: SistaSouljah, DarkDreamer56, Jacinda, Anushka, A Christy, Astralis, and NS Leclair. Please don't let me stop you from writing more...hint, hint, hint.

* * *

"Did it hurt when you fell?" Greg just stood there with a slight smirk on his face as he waited for a response from Sara. 

"Huh?" Sara looked confused. She had spent the better part of the last hour processing the contents of the pockets of a dead bus driver and all she'd learned so far was that his name was Fred.

"When you fell...did it hurt?" Greg looked entirely too pleased with himself at how clever he felt he was.

Sara arched a single brow. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I haven't fallen down in years." The last time she could even remember tripping over a shoelace was when white sneakers were actually in.

"From heaven I mean." Greg waggled his eyebrows to see what sort of reaction he could get out of Sara. She had been hunched over that layout table for too long and he thought she could use a break.

Sara looked at Greg in disbelief. "Please tell me that you're not trying that out on women when you go to clubs...but if you are, please don't tell me that it actually works." She let out a slightly exasperated laugh.

Greg looked smug. "It worked once...but you're right, it is a little cheesy." He shrugged his shoulders.

"A _little_?...C'mon, Greg, any woman who would fall for that is...well, how do I say this delicately?...She's not really worth your time." Sara hoped that he wasn't offended, but she really thought he deserved better than the average bubble head that fell for just about any line.

"Well it did get you to stop working and talk to me." Greg looked victorious.

Sara let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I have a lot of evidence to process..."

"And the last I heard, there was a fresh pot of my Blue Hawaiian brewing in the break room and _someone_ brought in donuts." He arched his brows as if Sara should know exactly who that someone was.

"Donuts?" Sara's stomach grumbled and she realized that it had been a while since she'd eaten.

Greg was already propelling her out the door and down the hallway before she changed her mind, but once they entered the break room, he knew that she'd be glad she left the layout room.

Seeing Nick and Warrick in the break room didn't seem unusual given the donuts that were reportedly inside, but as Sara neared, she could tell that something was up. As soon as she stepped inside the room, they stopped talking. She glanced back at Greg, but he was just grinning at her. When she turned back around she was greeted with a rather amusing sight.

Nick and Warrick were wearing birthday hats; the sort of birthday hats that you handed out at children's birthday parties and there were no donuts in sight.

Sara pursed her lips together and then quirked an eyebrow oddly. "Whose birthday is it?" She was sure that she would have remembered if either one of them had a birthday coming up.

"Yours." Nick smirked at her.

"No it's not." Sara remarked. "It's not till next month."

"We know." Warrick chimed in with a conspiratorial smile.

"Ok..." Sara wasn't sure what to make of all of this.

"Show her the surprise." Greg insisted.

"Hold your horses, Sanders or you're going to get a bus pass instead of a department issued Denali." Nick gave him a look as he walked over to Sara and put a birthday hat on her head as well.

Sara crossed her arms over her chest curious as to what in the world the three amigos had up their sleeves. "Do I really have to wear this thing? I have evidence to process." She had a slightly impatient tone in her voice, but she truly was curious what this was all about.

"Well..." Nick began looking rather impish. "You always seem to get away without anyone doing anything for your birthday...so I decided..."

"Ah, em." Warrick cleared his throat and smirked.

"Ok, we decided, that we would do something early so you wouldn't miss out." Nick couldn't help but grin.

"So you want to celebrate my birthday now, even though I won't be having one for another five weeks?" Sara didn't look too terribly impressed at the thought of celebrating getting another year older this early.

Nick looked a little dejected. "Yeah." By the look on his face you might think he'd asked for a puppy and had been told that there were no puppies left.

Warrick opened a Mango Madness Snapple and gestured towards Nick. "It was his idea."

"Just show her the surprise." Greg insisted again.

"What surprise?" Sara's curiosity was piqued and she glanced behind the guys to see what sort of surprise the three of them might pick out for her.

"You have to come outside to see it." Nick grinned smugly.

"Outside." Sara looked skeptical.

"Uh, huh." Nick glanced over at Greg and Warrick. "And since it's in my Denali, I get to show you."

"C'mon...I want to see her face." Greg interjected with a whine.

"I didn't say you had to stay here." Nick retorted with a bit of a snort.

"Let's get on with this before Grissom wonders what the hell we're doing." Warrick realized that if Grissom were to walk in at that moment, the birthday hats just might give away the fact that they weren't working on their cases.

Nick grabbed Sara by the shoulders and propelled her towards the front door of the lab. Once the four of them were out in the parking lot, they stood expectantly in front of Nick's Denali.

"Ok, what is it?" Sara didn't want to sound too eager. The last time these three had gone in on a present for her she'd ended up with seat covers made out of some sort of natural fiber that she ended up being allergic to.

"Close your eyes." Nick couldn't keep his excitement out of his voice.

"Fine." Sara closed her eyes, not sure if she should really trust them. She could hear the sound of the Denali's door opening and then closing again.

"Don't drop it." Greg hissed.

"Ouch. I wasn't going to." Nick hissed back.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Warrick chimed in.

Sara furrowed her brow. "Should I be afraid?" She wasn't sure she liked the sound of this.

"You're going to love it...I promise." Nick sounded convinced. "Open your eyes."

Sara wasn't sure what she expected to see, but it certainly wasn't the little ball of gray and white fluff that Nick held in his rather large hands. She didn't say a word, her mouth just opened and she immediately reached for the kitty.

Nick couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "Do you like him?" He glanced over at Warrick and Greg and gave them an 'I told you so' look.

"Do I like him? Oh, Nick, I love him." For some reason, Sara felt emotional at how the kitten immediately cuddled up against her. "Does he have a name?"

"Nick thought you should name him George." Greg quipped.

"Hello, George...aren't you a gorgeous boy?" Sara cooed at the kitty.

"She likes him." Nick arched his brows at Greg and Warrick again.

"Happy pre-birthday, Sara." Warrick gave her a quick half hug. "I need to get back in the lab...Grissom's gonna be looking for me shortly." He glanced over at Greg. "You too, Sanders." His look had an unspoken implication in it.

"Yeah, I'd better get in too. Happy Cat Day." Greg grinned at her and then followed after Warrick.

"How did you know I wanted a kitty, Nick?" Sara looked into Nick's eyes and smiled.

He stepped towards her and reached out to pet the kitten. "A little Greg told me."

"Greg?" She furrowed her brow slightly and then she remembered a case she'd worked with him that had taken them to the animal shelter. "Ah, Greg."

"We actually found poor George here when I was working a scene with Greg a few days ago and we thought you might want to give him a home...he's been staying at my house for the last few days." Nick admitted.

"I love him." Sara smiled and then impulsively stepped forward to kiss Nick on the cheek.

George chose that moment to let out a kitten sized yowl and Nick turned his head in the direction of the gray fluff ball, his lips accidentally colliding with Sara's.

The surprise of suddenly having her lips against Nick's sent a jolt through Sara and when she felt him kissing her back, she melted. As they continued kissing, George made his way up to sit on Nick's shoulder, content to purr as his two humans made purring noises of their own.

When they finally pulled apart a good three or four minutes later, they were both grinning like fools. "That was the best accidental kiss I've ever had." Nick's grin couldn't have gotten bigger if he tried.

Sara shook her head and grinned back at him. "Accident my foot...you trained George didn't you?"

Nick leaned his face towards Sara's again, intent on stealing another kiss. "Well, let's just say that we're a lot alike."

_**The End**_


End file.
